A yaw-rate sensor is described in German Patent No. DE 10108196 A1, the yaw-rate sensor having Coriolis elements which are surrounded by drive elements, which are each cut out on the sides facing each other. The Coriolis elements and the drive elements are connected by springs. The drive elements are connected to bearing blocks with the aid of springs. Furthermore, movable electrodes, stationary electrodes, and bearing blocks for the stationary electrodes are provided. The two Coriolis elements are connected with the aid of a coupling spring. To detect the deflection of the Coriolis elements, a frame-shaped detection element is provided inside each frame-shaped Coriolis element. The detection elements are also designed as rectangular frame structures which are connected to the substrate with the aid of spring elements having bearing blocks. The spring elements are soft in the X direction and rigid in the Y direction, thus allowing the detecting frames to deflect generally only in the X direction. The detecting frames are connected to the corresponding Coriolis elements via spring elements. The spring elements are designed to be soft in the Y direction and rigid in the X direction and transmit the Coriolis forces in the X direction. Grid-shaped detecting electrodes are situated inside the detecting frames. A yaw rate having an axis of rotation perpendicular to the substrate (Z direction) results in an action of forces causing an antiparallel and collinear detection oscillation of the Coriolis elements along the X axis. The Coriolis elements participate in this oscillation and transmit their motion to the detection oscillators (detection elements); the drive elements do not participate in the detection oscillation. The two detection elements are coupled to each other with the aid of a structure situated between them. This structure couples both the driving motion and the detection motion of the Coriolis elements. In addition to the so-called useful modes (drive mode and detection mode), the conventional yaw-rate sensor also has additional oscillation modes, so-called interference modes, which disadvantageously result in superimpositions of the useful modes and may result in erroneous signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a yaw-rate sensor in which the interference modes are largely suppressed or the interference modes are at relatively high frequencies.